13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skye Miller
Skye Miller is a recurring character on 13 Reasons Why. She is a waitress and barista at Monet's and a student at Liberty High School. She's also the ex-girlfriend of Clay Jensen. She is portrayed by Sosie Bacon. Throughout the Series Season 1 When Clay Jensen comes up and orders coffee for him and Sheri Holland, Skye asks him if he was into cheerleaders now. She says that they looked like a cute couple and they should go on dates to Abercrombie and watch her try on pre-distressed jean shorts and gladiator sandals. Skye then asks if he was the cheerleader type and only liked nice girls as he was walking away. In the flashback, Skye was working at Monet's when she went over to Hannah Baker's table and asks if she needed the table cleared. Hannah said no, and Skye walked back to behind the counter. She is seen looking at Hannah when she writes on the cafe napkin. In communications class, Skye realized that Mrs. Bradley pulled Hannah's note out of the anonymous bag. She defends her when everyone thinks that the note is a joke, even though she is aware that everyone will assume she wrote it. In the present, she follows Clay Jensen out of the school after he humiliated himself and finds him vandalizing Zach Dempsey's Audi. She reveals that she was there for sculpture studio, not the basketball game. She talked about how Zach's family is rich enough to buy their "asshole son" a new $60,000 car. When Clay says that the school is an awful place, she made a surprised remark that he had only come to that realization now. Bitterly, she says that he was too busy pining after a dead girl all these years. She takes one final look at the car before Clay walks away and decides that it needs a question mark to the words "why me" before leaving. Physical Appearance Skye usually wears dark makeup, accessories, and clothing, stylistically similar to Goth culture. Her physical features consist of pale skin, piercings, tattoos, and highlighted hair. Her makeup is normally done in eyeliner, pink lipstick, and black nail polish. Personality Skye is outwardly cold to most people. She comes off as unfeeling, since she often doesn't speak other than to reprimand others for their behavior, such as silencing Jeff in the library and telling Courtney that shilling for votes is not a compliment. She also seemingly had no reaction to being called "Butter Face" on the "Hot or Not" list Alex Standall created and spread around the school. Her uncaring attitude and icy speech may be because of her implied depression and suicidal feelings. She is shown to cut herself and bring a knife with her to school. Her actions show her care for Clay Jensen, due to the fact that they have history and possibly because she still may have a crush on him (though he does not notice if this is so). However, she still maintains her unfeeling attitude around him and often appears to blame him for something. It is only during a discussion at Monet's that she lets her feelings out about how he abandoned her after middle school when she changed her appearance. However, Clay mentioned that she used to be nice, implying that she wasn't always this way, and that she changed her appearance before they stopped talking, implying that her personality may have changed slightly before they stopped being friends. Despite her usual demeanor, Skye is not heartless, and is, along with Clay, Tony Padilla, and Jeff Atkins, arguably one of the few good-hearted high schoolers at Liberty High. She acts indifferent toward Hannah at Monet's, but when she realizes Hannah wrote a note expressing possible suicidal tendencies, she defends it (though does not reveal who wrote it) despite knowing people would think she wrote it. It is possible she behaved this way toward Hannah because she knew Clay had feelings for her, as she asked Hannah if Clay was the person she was waiting for, and she also may have done this because of her revealed strong morality. She also appears to want justice for Hannah and admires Clay for fighting for her cause, as she asks Clay to "stay angry" when he damages Zach's car and doesn't tell anyone that who did it. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * Gallery To be added References de:Skye Miller Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters